Kevin's Life (the foremeationed shared studio apartment)
by Bhare
Summary: Kevin walks into his studio apartment to a very familar scene. Veronica was on his bed yet again making out with Betty. He jokes about it ... but Betty takes a bad tone to it ... but luckily Veronica can calm her girl down.


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #171(Dialogue) - "Why do I bother?"**

 _So I am taking the basic idea of the 'Kevin's Life ...' Arch in the Comic cannon ... where Kevin has a studio apartment; and Veronica has moved in with him after she decided to cut herself off from her family's money. So I have decided to use that idea with 'Riverdale' cannon ... and just added the fact that Veronica has in deed succeded in winning Betty to be the love of her life; and still decided to cut herself off from her family money to move in with Kevin._

"Hey Ronnie," Kevin swung the door opened with a wide grin. He groaned at the sight before him. "Why do I bother? Seriously why?" He rolled his eyes as he walked into the apartment. "Girls can you _not_ do that in the center of my bed?" He groused as he tossed his scatcher onto the couch. "Or even on my bed for cyring out loud."

"Sorry Kev." Betty sighed as she rolled to the right of Veronica.

"Didn't expect you back so soon." Veronica kept her arms around her girl's waist; and her eyes locked onto the side of the blonde's face.

"I said that I would be home after work; Ronnie." Kevin sighed as he shook his head with a smile on his lips. "I have a feeling that you have been lost in dear Betty for I don't even want to know how long."

Betty tried to move but Veronica just tightened her hold. "Come on Veronica; it's not nice to use Kevin's bed."

"If he was a gentleman than he would allow me to use the bed; and not have to sleep on that couch." Veronica twisted her head to frown at her roommate.

Kevin widen his eyes. "This is a studio apartment; Ronnie dear. As in an apartment for one? I'm not the one whom have barged in unannoucced and moved in without a by you leave."

Betty stiffened.

Veronica's eyes turned back to her girlfriend's. "Hey B. He's just joking is all. Relax." She husked as she gently moved her hand up to rest against the blonde's stiff neck.

Kevin felt the tension. "I'm sorry Betty I know you don't like jokes likes these. I really don't mind having Veronica here." He walked over, and sat on the end of his bed. "Matter of fact I got a very solid lead on a two bedroom apartment."

"You guys can't afford that." Betty finally pulled away from Veronica; and got up and moved towards the couch.

"Uh hello I just got a raise at work." Kevin jumped to his feet.

"I got more shifts at the diner." Veronica put in as she stood to her feet. She made her way to sit next to Betty. "Where is this two bedroom apartment; Kev?"

Kevin grinned. "The floor above us. The landlord said that the Bickersons are moving at the end of the month. He said we could sign the lease, and move in during the first."

"Sounds good to me." Veronica grinned.

"I'll even play nice and allow you to have the master bed/bath; Ronnie dear." Kevin sank down in the chair across from the door.

Veronica grinned.

Betty worried her bottom lip.

"Hey B. We wouldn't be doing this if we couldn't afford it." Veronica rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm not going to ask my parents for any money for rent ... I'll be able to earn it with my waitress job; plus the tips. I have improved in the two years that I have been working at the diner."

"You shouldn't be working in the diner in the first place." Betty frowned.

"Blame Mami for being a good example." Veronica cheekly replied. "If it truly hadn't been for her working at Pop's to show that even through she still had enough money for us to live on after Hiram got arrested ... then I may never have truly decided that I didn't need to always live off my family's money." She held such pride in her voice as she spoke of her mother.

Betty kissed the side of her girlfriend's head. "Sorry I shouldn't have judged." She did truly fully understand where Veronica was coming from.

"Sides I want to prove to you that I don't mind working hard for my paycheck ... that way once we are married if I do need to then I can find a job anywhere." Veronica finished.

Betty felt warmth throughout her body. "I love you."

Veronica looked up into her soulmate's soft blue green eyes; "I love you too B. Ever so much."

"Serisouly why do I even bother?" Kevin's light voice was heard.


End file.
